The Reformation
by Midnight Dreamer
Summary: This is the VERY first fic that I ever wrote, so please be gentle...and it wouldn't hurt to review it too!!! *_~


Author's Notes:   
Hello fanfic lovers out there!! Since this is my first (hopefully not pathetic) attempt at fanfiction let me introduce myself. My name is Rosetta and ever since that first episode of SM, I've been hooked. I've just found that wonderful world of fanfiction, and I have finally been prodded to do some of my own stuff. I heard this song and I think that it fits perfectly with Darien/Serena's situation during the second arc of Sailor Moon R (yes, the breakup!)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does *not* belong to me or anyone else   
except Naoko Takeuchi and some big corporations in Japan....  
so please don't sue me(unless you want some textbooks,cause that's all I have.....I'm just a poor college student). The song is not mine, but Dave Hollister's (who is a great artist too)  
  
Now....let's begin  
  
  
Title: The Reformation  
Author: Rosetta  
  
*=indicate thoughts  
"=indicate dialogue  
  
  
  
Destiny  
Performed By: Dave Hollister  
  
Can a rose petal live without  
waterdrops  
Can my heart live without you  
surely not  
Cause a rainbow   
is what you gave me everyday  
Now I can't go on  
I'm devestated  
cause you're not here.....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking out across his balcony to the world-famous Tokyo rose gardens and harbor, Darien sighed and hung his head. *Three weeks, five days,seven hours, and eleven minutes since I left Serena. Three weeks that I have been walking around as a corpse, because my soul and light is gone...my angel, my love.* "Those d*mn dreams!" he muttered to himself and the birds perched on the railing nearby. Darien remembers last night and every other sleepless night that he has had since the dreams started and the vivid details included. *I can't believe we are being torn apart yet again. Are we fated to exist in this never-ending cycle? Why, just for once we can be happy with our love, TOGETHER!!* Darien punched his fist against his open hand. "Well, no more!" he declared. " I refuse to live with this pain any longer. I miss you, I need you, I love you. Oh Serena, will you ever be able to forgive me?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chorus:  
  
Girl I know that you're not in   
the mood for apologies  
But it's killing me to think of what   
I've done to you  
  
But I realize that I was wrong  
and I don't want to change....  
  
  
Destiny (we're destiny)  
you and me (oh can't you see)  
Destiny (we're destiny...ohhhh girl...)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
*I must make it up to her, but how? After the way I have rejected her and our love the past couple of weeks, it will be amazing that she will grace me with her presence.* Darien pondered this dilemma, until an idea, so inspiring, rocked his mind. Immediately he was put into action, which would hopefully make it possible for Serena to forgive him. With that in mind, he quickly grabbed his jacket,wallet, car keys, and slammed out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now I have to face it  
the pain you feel   
from the man that says he loves you  
  
and inside of all my tears  
this fear that you'll never forgive me  
  
  
Oooh, I need a sign  
that you'll remember the bind that holds us  
baby  
cause true love is never artificial  
it's always pure  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Darien was speeding through the streets of Tokyo, there was a young girl that walked the same streets, with her head hung low. Serena Tsukino, who was famous for her bright smiles and cheerful manner (well at least in the Juuban district) wore the perpetual frown that always seemed to grace her face these past couple of weeks. However, her face did not reflect the hollowness that seeemed to reside in her slight frame. *Darien, why are you torturing me?!?!* This thought constantly ran through her mind day in, day out. Passersby who noticed her, felt a surge of pity for the young girl.   
  
*Everyone says that I should just forget about you, and move on, but how can you move on from the person that is supposed to be your match mind, body, and soul? We have been destined to be together for so long, is it really all a waste? Darien, I am so confused right now. Why have you blocked yourself off to me or at least look me in the eyes when you reject me. Maybe it is time for me to gather the courage to let you go*. Silently, she trudged down the street, tears streaking down her cheeks, headed for her only safe haven.....home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chorus  
  
Girl I know that you're not in   
the mood for apologies  
But it's killing me to think of what   
I've done to you  
  
But I realize that I was wrong  
and I don't want to change....  
  
  
Destiny (we're destiny)  
you and me (oh can't you see)  
Destiny (we're destiny...ohhhh girl...)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Serena's decision was made, the utter desolation that she felt made itself known to Darien. As he was parking the car in the shopping center,ready to buy gifts to shower on his beloved, his whole body seemed to go into pain. "What is happening to me?" he muttered. Then the feeling of his heart and soul being ripped apart left Darien breathless, unshed tears appeared in his deep blue eyes. * Oh no.....this can not be happening....Serena, what have I done?!?!? Oh my, what have I done?!??* The the realization hit, "I destroyed her," he whispered. Laying his head against the steering wheel, he muttered, "and my life as well." All of the sudden, Darien was filled with determination. " No, it can not end this way. I will NOT accept it. Oh Serena, I will make it up to you." After dashing the tears from his face, we walked into the mall and went into action. During the shopping expedition, Darien did begin to have doubts, but he knew that he had to at least try to win back Serena's love or he wouldn't have anything at all.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bridge:  
  
Girl I know that I mistreated you  
I know that I can't live without you  
  
(Repeat)  
  
  
I realize that I was wrong   
and I don't want to change  
  
Destiny (we're destiny)  
  
Destiny  
  
  
ooohhhh destiny  
  
(we're destiny)  
(we're destiny)  
  
Come on back baby.....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Serena laid her head on her pillow, she idly wondered why it wasn't wet, or at least damp, from all the tears that has been cried into it. "Well, I have finally made a decision......everyone should be happy to know that......but will I be?" she whispered. Walking over to her window, she looked at the sun sinking into the Tokyo Bay, signaling the day's end. As she stared out the window, she noticed a perfect red rose petal, float softly downward. She followed it's path, until another and another followed it. Suddenly there seemed to a shower of rose petals of every color outside her bedroom window, slowly making it's way down to the lawn below. After being blinded by this beautiful spectacle, her window finally cleared up. While looking at the lawn below, her heart stopped. *Darien......?* No it can't be, but sure enough it was Darien Chiba that now stood in the sea of rose petals that was once her lawn.   
  
As she looked down, he looked up, and their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Darien pulled out a single red rose from behind him and a sign that said "Can you meet me halfway?" Serena was shocked to say the least, but she didn't hesitate to fly down the steps and and swing the door wide open. "Oh Darien," she exclaimed. "Serena...." was all that Darien could get out.  
"Why?" Serena asked. For the first time in weeks, Darien finally met her eyes, and Serena was elated to see what she had missed for the last couple of weeks.....his love. "I've been an utter and complete fool." He then went on to explain about the dreams and how he had to break up with her. "Well..." Serena started," I can't say that I am happy that you chose to deal with this all by yourself, instead of coming to me first, but I am glad that you finally have, though. After this was said, Serena did something that she had been wanting to do for a while. She hugged Darien with all her might and then she gently gave him a kiss on the lips. To Darien, this seemed like the sweetest caress that he had ever known. As they pulled away from each other, he pulled out a jewelery box and asked her to open it. "Oh my.....Darien.." (AN--- she seems to be saying that alot lately *smile*) Serena said in awe. She slowly pulled out a white gold necklace with a white gold crecent moon entwined by a rose. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Serena, these past weeks have been tortuous for me and I know that I inflicted pain on you that you had no business having in your life and I also know that it will take a while for you to trust me again, but I am willing to do anything for you. Please take this as a token, of my sincere and deepest apologies. With unshed tears, Serena reached up and held on for dear life. "Darien, I know that it will take us time to be where we were, but we will make it together, because I'm not letting you go, no time soon" she smiled. "I love you, Darien." Darien was so happy to hear those words that he finally said something that he had been wanting to say for the longest time. With all his heart and soul he said.........  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I love you.  
  
  
  
Alright that is the end......please tell me what you think...TRULY! I know it's a crappy ending, but I ran out of ideas. I'll be starting a multi-parter soon, but I need ideas. Send all comments, flames,etc. to madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
